Proposals have heretofore been made to construct buildings, in part at least, of modules. Among these prior proposals are the buildings and articles disclosed and illustrated in the United States letters patent granted to:
Massare, U.S. Pat. No. 664,658, granted Dec. 25, 1900. PA1 Carpenter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,229, granted June 23, 1942. PA1 Spencer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,034, granted Dec. 1, 1942. PA1 Olsen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,278, granted Feb. 28, 1950. PA1 Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,290, granted Mar. 27, 1951. PA1 Rosenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,935, granted Jan. 15, 1952. PA1 Bergstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,849, granted Sept. 22, 1959. PA1 Borlenghi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,455. granted Apr. 28, 1964. PA1 Young, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,432, granted Apr. 19, 1966. PA1 Levine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,389. granted May 16, 1967. PA1 Pate, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,972, granted Nov. 21, 1978.
These prior proposals of building and article construction, at least in part of modules, show a long felt but unsatisfied need in the art for modular building construction but none of them has fulfilled the need satisfactorily.